<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Élu】甜蜜世界末日 by Cerphone19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174118">【Élu】甜蜜世界末日</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerphone19/pseuds/Cerphone19'>Cerphone19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Élu的平行时空1号 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (France)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:20:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerphone19/pseuds/Cerphone19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>SKAM france EP.9&amp;10 S3<br/>在这之后的白日长夜，你我一起面临。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Élu的平行时空1号 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【Élu】甜蜜世界末日</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>补档。2019年的作品。<br/>第一二章为Eliott第一人称视角<br/>S3完结礼物</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.<br/>第46201次语说痛苦时，我沉下去，像游泳的人用脚趾尖触碰水底。</p><p>闭眼不看身边的一切，就可以无需描绘出翻涌的纠结的难缠的黑色涛浪，但是耳朵可以割下来吗？绵延悲伤的雷雨声仍阵阵作响，梵高那时候是不是痛恨的就是这样的声色，所以极力用张狂的笔触来渲染景象？</p><p>猜度从一变二，二折叠成四，四翻了个花就成了八，让数字开始规律变化，也让思绪开始彻底无边散乱。我无法控制住自己的这些想法：它们就是流水，而我在被冲刷沉淀。它们把我簇拥到教室上，可我无法与被称为同学的旁人融为一体，也无法认真聆听理解老师黑板上写的知识点。我是单独被拎出来批改的那份习字簿，圈圈点点的笔迹会被留得密密麻麻，但我撕扯不看。我总爱对老师说，我用心记住了所有的课文，我懂得的比他们都多。我早就搞懂了例句和性数变化，如果我愿意，如果我能够，我会把世界上的一切都搞懂。但是我不希望回答功课，这显得太独特了。你让我在角落里待着好不好？</p><p>语言文字不过是辅以我思潮汹涌，被带动的一根树枝，有时候只能依靠紧抓着树枝在水中漂流，它是我的船。它很有脾气，睥睨着孤独，毋宁不要航行的灯塔，哪管前面险象迭生，它也能够带我莽撞出一路风景，哪管水是不留航迹的，有过泛起的涟漪就足够了。它逼仄时候是大段大段，琐碎时候是一字一字，在白纸上总显得阔气又小气，可是水溶于水什么都看不见了。</p><p>他们问我你真的搞懂了吗？要用测试卷子冷静又残忍地判定一个数字。数字、数字，数字对我来说却是水平面。你看8是一个两个的圈是把世界和我完完全全圈在里面，而交点是永远跨越不去的时间，大部分的数字压倒在我头上，我就会呼救：救救我，别把我永远地在时间的圈圈之外。</p><p>而我退缩到没有光亮的地方去。一个只有我才知道的地方，蜷缩在角落里尽管放大每一点的琐碎。我可以听见风转过微草的声音，回忆起小时候也到足球场上踢过的绿茵，太阳组织了汗水的排练，又像在举行什么盛大仪式，一定要男孩们的呼声叫喊。好像Lucas也喜欢踢足球；那时候Lucille会穿白裙子，会害羞，而不是把我领到护士，一遍遍规劝说要吃药。可是那些药麻木麻痹了我去爱的力量。我如何不给我心尖上的人放盛大烟花？种种的散漫回忆落脚点，全都是Lucas。我默念他的名字，心脏就要在这一次和下一次的跳动之间留下更多的喟叹喘息，言说出来就支离破碎，拼凑不完整了。“我想念他的时候是无声息的。”</p><p>真正体会到恐惧的时刻既不是父母对着病历叹息，也不存在于吞咽下一堆药物的时候，可Lucas只要一条短信就能让我彻底崩溃决堤，但这崩溃决堤是无声的，被割去了喉咙般。</p><p>我的画从来是不规整的。画浣熊是寄情移情，有一个可以参照描摹的对象，而不是看着镜子里的自己日渐陌生：眼睛是眼睛，鼻子是鼻子，嘴唇是嘴唇，可是它们会扭曲模糊，是爱德华蒙克笔下那副狰狞模样。世界万物都在挤压，都在躁动爆发出声音，是什么世界末日就要来临了吗？我不知道，但是黑白交错相间，线条有时流畅有时凝结，墨水像在呕吐，纸张默默承受它洇出来的黑色污渍。打一滴泪或许能将它们和解融化。可我也流不出一滴眼泪。眼睛干涩到不敢眨一下，两下，空巴巴盯着天花板。</p><p>被困回家里照看不是什么好的体验，虽然在这之前警察的扣留和父母赶来的签字也不是什么好的体验。而现在声音窸窸窣窣扰乱着，捻拧成股而纠缠在神经上，很是折磨。愈是这种时刻，我就越想重温Lucas弹奏的惊喜流动下来后全是温柔的钢琴曲。可我的手指凝固住了不能奏响一片音符，空气浮动不出欣悦；可他留我在8字圈之外了，时间和我赛跑竞速，我永远是输家。我记恨时间和日期，就会报复般把日历撕下揉成一团，再将这纸团粗暴地扔进垃圾桶内。</p><p>垃圾桶内已经攒满了很多很多张纸团。有些是画不好的画——我不能容忍黑色墨迹打晕染了小刺猬柔软的肚皮，不能忍受小刺猬和小浣熊躺得太紧又有些画得太远的距离，它们必须要相合一致，契合如一，而我会找到世界上所有完美的理由（不是借口）来解释我和Lucas之间的所有感情。</p><p>若是我爱的人用刀刃在心上划了一道，我会感谢他仍能令我在世上感受疼痛伤害，我会感谢是他下的手。可我害怕，我害怕让他担忧让他自责，他是在天上不该飘落下来的一枚月亮。我怎么忍心推他下去地狱悬崖。而愤怒过后就是无尽的追悔，言语行为在我这又成了一把利剑，他总有一天会千疮百孔消磨掉所有的耐性吗？他会让我吃药，但我不愿意，但我会欺骗他。我不是什么伊甸园里的和他交缠而生的树叶，我会是谎言丛生的毒蛇。那么他现在早早的把我推开，这已经是个很不错的结局了，是吗？</p><p>可与他共度的分分秒秒即是在低谷中也唤生从而响起无数无数回音。其实Lucas早也就知道试探出来了是吗，他那么聪明。他甚至在我挺/入时咬着下唇，压抑嗓音：“你今天好像格外兴奋。”</p><p>达到顶峰的那一刻我们就应该死去的。死亡永生，是对痛苦最深的蔑视。</p><p>我知道Lucas不会喜欢听这种话：“我开玩笑的。”</p><p>“我开玩笑的。”</p><p>他睡着时候的样子真的很美。</p><p>病痛招摇让我全盘失控。</p><p>我几乎是枯涸的沙漠，但这沙漠也没有驼铃漫行。沙漠上空不是浩瀚星河吗，它出现在我的脑海里却是漆黑无垠的了。阿拉伯人在写一千零一个夜晚的时候有没有算计上这样干瘪赤辣的时刻。闪烁和星星和卷动的沙砾，究竟有什么区别，足够的微小也足够的在广阔的地方离找到栖息地。</p><p>我也要找到栖息地。</p><p>念头一下起来了，像街灯突然被升起，但是夜色整个压了下去，要怎么抗衡绘画这个画面，我不知道，我也不能管了。没收了手机和烟草，我只能吻着咬着手指甲上痴妄想留下和Lucas在一起的味道。</p><p>要逃出家不是件难事。于是我有时狂奔，撞到了几位行人，他们回馈以蹙眉和咒骂；有时停下来，驻足在河边，看水里倒影一点都不清晰，我彻底面目全非认不出个自我了。我要快点躲藏起来。森林隧道失去了雨后的湿润气味，但扑面而来是荒凉的，这太适合我了。绿色树叶和黄色沙尘哪怕又是蓝色星空和红色血液，画面一一失落成灰色，快要完全消失在眼前。</p><p>而当我数下46202次痛苦的时候，Lucas拄着一束光向我走来。</p><p>杂音一下子全部消除掉了。我听到我确凿他喊了我的名字，而那是眼泪的真正崩溃决堤，那场雨好像在我的生命中淋下来，龟裂的大地重新恢复了生机。这一腔孤勇的故事里面，北极星重又烨烨生辉了。</p><p>他看起来很累，汗水打湿了他的前发，还一边喘气呼吸，又是急急切切的，可我泪水止不住：Lucas知道我会在哪个地方，他是光明本身，洁净的镜面和模糊的水纹都照不清我的模样，唯有看向他眼睛时候我才真正看到自己。如今它要传递过来的坚定话语：“你不是一个人。”</p><p>孤独撕扯的时候，面目狰狞的时候，激动失措的时候，都不会是一个人。溪水蜿蜿蜒蜒，最后还是淌过去，再翻了座山融汇入海。海浪拍岸的声音响起来了，像有人在念诗颂，祷词，祝福语，十四行情诗。</p><p>我愿意在这些声音里面醒来。</p><p> </p><p>2.<br/>Mika对我格外照顾，他在吐司上涂了一层草莓果酱：“你想要吃点吗？”</p><p>我想说我没力气吞咽，Mika抢先一步：“噢，拜托了，要是让你男友这只小猫崽知道你不吃，他不会放过我的。”他把盘子递过来，但又很快收回去：“要是你真的不想吃也没关系。我可以像间谍一样在你两之间——但如果你吃的话，那就更好了。你知道Lucas的，他简直像我上司，好严肃的一个孩子。”</p><p>“我会吃的，谢谢。”我还是接过了那个盘子，给Mika的戏剧表演抛去一个微笑。</p><p>“那真是太好了！你还想要些，呃，海盐吗？因为你比较注重食物口味之间的对比。所以……”</p><p>Lisa趿着拖鞋从房间出来：“我的那份在哪，Mika？”</p><p>Mika瞪大眼睛抬着眉毛：“噢你会出来觅食了！这是一个很大的进步。果酱面包，你会喜欢的。”他指了指餐桌那边。</p><p>Lisa没有走过去，坐到了沙发上：“有巧克力酱吗？你帮我拿过来吧。”</p><p>“你也太懒了，挪动你的屁股！你要动起来！吃巧克力酱还要做沙发土豆，那你的屁股就会变得很大。”</p><p>Lisa不把他的话听进耳：“纸牌又放到哪儿了？”</p><p>“好，好，Lisa，你知道吗，你必须学会自己找东西，你在这里已经住了两个月了！”Mika边说还是边去拿了份吐司给她，“至于巧克力酱，没有，我们好像已经没有巧克力酱。”</p><p>Lisa干脆瘫倒在沙发上：“那杏梨酱呢？”</p><p>我咬下一口面包，吃的很慢，</p><p>Lisa歪过头来问我：“你想要玩纸牌吗？”</p><p>“好啊。”</p><p>“你知道纸牌在哪吗？”</p><p>Mika气鼓鼓地抹完草莓酱，急冲冲也靠在沙发上：“只有草莓酱——草莓酱就足够了！还有，你问了好多遍了，纸牌就在茶几柜那里，或许就坐在你屁股下面。”</p><p>“Putain！”Lisa最后翻过一个白眼，把盘子接住。</p><p>“我知道你会懒得再继续抱怨的——至于Eliott，你确定你是在吃面包而不是在和它来个法式热吻吗？我知道Lucas走了半天了，但不至于把激情转移到那上面，更重要的是，面包屑要掉到你们的床被子上了。”</p><p>Mika说着就又要起身，扯住被角。我只能站起来坐到另一旁的沙发上。</p><p>“我知道你会很想睡觉，但是不睡觉的时候就把被子，折起来，如果这有点为难你的话，那就稍微卷到一边放着。把被子团成一团只会加剧心烦意乱的程度。”</p><p>“我的被子从来没有过形状，我都不知道它里面又是什么结构。”Lisa插话。</p><p>“你早就跟你的被子融为一体了——我的意思是：Eliott，被子有时候实在是很厚重，会屏蔽掉外界，会隔绝很多信息，需要你适当把它打开一下。”</p><p>我知道他话有所指，把面包重又放下了，舔舔嘴角的草莓酱。</p><p>“Lucas，他，”Mika慢慢组织了语言，“我看到过他在这张沙发上崩溃大哭，那时候他说你根本不在乎他，你领着他起舞又放他一人独自处理现状——但其实每个人都需要面对自己的一些属性，真正面对的方法不是封闭在空间里，而是沟通。”</p><p>“你们两应该聊一聊的。”Mika说得很认真，“当然这得看你的状态。”被子三下五除二，被撇到沙发角边。</p><p>好像从一开始，隐藏就是件参差苦甜的事情，不亚于在刀口舔蜜。影子在逼仄角落里，影子在光的背面，不仔细看总不会被人发现。壁垒是真实的，在窒息的时刻里痛苦永存。死在路上的甲虫默默无语，也会懂得害怕和痛苦，但肌体腐烂后就是消亡，没有人会知道一只虫子的消亡。哪怕是慢慢蠕动，也是该蠕动出去，是吗？一想起今天早上再次失控的态度，心又是被剜剔掉的难受。</p><p>Mika的话是啤酒上的浮沫，带来那种轻松的解脱感，仿佛让人变成了气泡：“谢谢你，谢谢你，Mika。”</p><p>“不，不用谢。”Mika笑着说：“我当初把坐在gay bar前的你男友带回来的时候，跟他‘聊一聊’要更难呢。”</p><p>“gay bar？”我几乎是重复了他说的那个单词。</p><p>Mika大呼了一声，更戏剧化：“噢！这点你还是问他吧——但我，我没有对过你男朋友下手！我只是给他提供了个地方睡觉，毕竟gay bar门口不是什么好的选择。”</p><p>Lisa这时候反应过来：“所以那时候用地下室的就是Lucas吗？”</p><p>“嗯……是的。”Mika带着些难以置信，“Lisa，不是我有意冒犯，只是你后知后觉的能力实在是太强了。”</p><p>好吧，或许这点真的要和Lucas聊一聊了。这个诱剂有点大。甚至现在，都能带动起力气把面包拿起来，咬一口，吃下去。草莓酱酸酸甜甜。</p><p>“我们现在可以玩纸牌了吗？”Lisa接着问。 <br/>他们两人不会给人带来负担。一唱一和，可以把零碎的想法给打掉，换上一些盈满了气的气球，缤纷绮丽飞向天空。</p><p>游戏玩得很心不在焉，数着秒过下午的时刻。这会儿是一点了，玩了三四局，三点，再等等，快到下午放学的时间了，Lucas什么时候回来？</p><p>“嘿，放轻松，不然你这局又要输了。”Mika果然是很细腻敏锐，“你脸上都写满了‘我很想念Lucas’这几个大字了。”</p><p>“抱歉，但我只是，嗯，摸牌的手气不太好吧。”时间真的很令人焦虑，几近能听到秒针分针和时针的相互竞速。一分心手上的符号和数字什么都会忘记了。这倒是让Lisa很开心。</p><p>“看来今天赢的肯定是我了。”</p><p>“你不要盲目自信，Lisa。你知道的，刚才那张黑桃2你出得实在——太蠢了。”</p><p>“拜托！我只是为了凑对！”</p><p>然后我听到了开锁声。</p><p>一定是Lucas。</p><p>Mika直接和Lisa都回房间去了。</p><p>“嗨。”我意识到自己的声音像是从喉咙里挤压出来的。</p><p>“嗨。”</p><p>“你今天过得怎样？”这句稀疏平常的话语做引子，才发现我也不过和英国人万年不变的天气开场一样老套。</p><p>“平平淡淡。”他的声音里也转了好几个调，“那你呢？”</p><p>如果早上我是跟你一起去上学的，我们一起看初生太阳，看路边的可爱小狗，那我会觉得非常好——划掉。</p><p>如果早上没有跟你那样说话，现在这样迎接你放学回家，我会觉得很好——划掉。</p><p>如果我不用刚才的开场白，直接吻上去，不显得僵硬，会觉得更好——都划掉。</p><p>因为这些假设的条件不成立。或许平行时候652号、771号和429号分别去做了这些事情。但我现在是Lucas1号的对应号Eliott1 号。我今天早上做的混蛋事情就是对眼前这位最亲爱的人冷言冷语，甚至让他不用照顾我了，也不要写什么便条。</p><p>所以现在应该说的是对今天早上的对不起。</p><p>“别担心，没人在意。”</p><p>当下心脏塌了一小块：“不。”</p><p>“是真的……”Lucas很焦灼。</p><p>“不，不能不在意。”</p><p>这会是一个莫比乌斯环，一个八字形的圈，又是我终将无法走完不能跨越的圈。它可以无限拓展，那我就只能无限死循环。</p><p>“它发生了，而且还会再次发生。我讨厌这样。事实是，我不知道怎样控制，这让我很痛苦。”</p><p>我讨厌过很多个我，但唯独不想讨厌现在这个喜欢你的我，并且讨厌你现在脸上因为我浮现的困惑担忧，你的脸上应该只有笑意才对。“我怕你无法应付。不，其实，我……我不想要你应付这些。”</p><p>吞噬痛苦的本身是一件极其困难的事情。痛苦只能由痛苦来抵消。全身已经没有一块完整皮肤，还要揭开伤疤来看。</p><p>Lucas的眼睛一直没有望向别的地方：“什么意思？”</p><p>我又抓住了那根浮游的树枝：“意思是有时候我会很不友善，就像今天早上；有时候，我会睡一整个星期；有时候我会什么都不想要，什么都不在想；有时候我会为一点小事情就无比兴奋。”医生喜欢用时期和阶段来划分。而我这些算是有规律的阶段么，是阶段中的某一种症状表现么。词条上的一句解释，就会是我烙在身上的一个印迹。这些“意思”和“有时候”，偏偏又是很苍白的词语。就像Lucille曾经说过的那样，我连自己都没办法了解。这个病如果就是Mika所说的，我的属性，那么我应该算是一个药瓶子，装满了药，又全部丢掉。</p><p>“我想这些我都能应付。”</p><p>“不，Lucas，我是认真的。”</p><p> 我把他伸过来的手轻轻甩开。</p><p>“我也是。”小男孩说完这句话，嘴角耸拉下来的一刻，我又意识到自己不应该这么说。我又开始追悔了，时间可以倒退回去吗，就像游戏存档一样。</p><p>那如果把话语说得再狠些，刀子张划得更深些呢？“我会让你活在地狱中一样，我会大叫，我会走人，我会因琐事而生你的气。”</p><p>你必须准时吃药；你今天吃药了吗；为什么没有吃；你得好好吃药，才会变好。这些像是口令一样的话语，紧紧缠绕着我，也捆住了他的手脚。我不希望他永远是哪个能够说“我觉得身边没有疯疯癫癫的人会更好”的小男孩，而不是顾忌，猜量自己哪一句话，为话语感到抱歉。</p><p>“跟你在一起的时候我会很好，很好。”</p><p>但我变好从来不是靠这些药盒子说明书上长又长的标签导致的。非得是药物和病人的靶向关系，那更应该说Lucas一击中的，命中红心。他就是我的药。</p><p>“我也是跟你在一起的时候，很好。”</p><p>“对，所以正是这样。”</p><p>“正是怎样？”</p><p>“正是这样，我不希望着有所改变。但它会改变的，而那是我造成的。”</p><p>我从高楼俯瞰，看地面下所有人都是一样的单一，苍白，又平凡，几乎是乏善可陈。那么高原的视角，所能够看到的每一个人和事物，都是那么的微小。</p><p>可我就是这种微小。我能接受痛苦，但我痛苦的单位，和让你看到的单位，是不会匹配的。芥子怎么和流星比较质量？哪怕都会是振动的。“我不想要这样，我不想要这样，我不想要让你痛苦，或是，我不想要，让你害怕或伤害你。我不想要你因为我而痛苦。”我又一次接受了淋雨，接受了流泪，接受了这一切的后果。</p><p>“没错，或许这会发生。但我们慢慢来吧。”</p><p>“不，这是会发生的。”不是‘或许’，是‘一定’。</p><p>“你怎么知道？”他同样用急切的语气来回话，嗓音平复到比镇静剂好用过千万倍的冷静而温柔，“我也是，我可能会说蠢话或者做蠢事。但我没有躁郁症。”</p><p>“这完全无关。”</p><p>从前那样颠倒的日常，该怎么去承受关联上一个安然的生活？锈迹斑斑挂在那又阴魂不散的，毕竟是我的信心。我从前大可把它转化成一个荒诞的冲动想法，用经书上的话语去武装自己，彻彻底底，看起来就像是信仰，很狂热。</p><p>“所以呢？你只能接受它，不是吗？”</p><p>“我也是，我也有很多缺点。我也是会生气到直接走人，甚至摔门，我会很不爽，但事实是我宁愿你让我生气，我也不要没有你在身边。”</p><p>“所以，没错，我们得慢慢来。”</p><p>“你知道吗？从今天起，我们一天天来，不，我们要做的更好一点，我们分分秒秒来。”</p><p>Lucas Lallemant将我从水里打捞出来，凿碎了对时间的痛苦解释。眼前有阵紫色烟霞缥缈升起，我记得是童年时候姑妈带我看过的美丽风景，她说天空中的云朵好孤独，孤独地在摆弄自己的形状；但好在彩霞是它的忠实拥趸，什么什么主义者一样，在最需要分割的晨昏日夜里，安静陪伴填上它们的颜色。</p><p>“就从现在开始。”</p><p>他说分分秒秒，他说现在。不是那个混蛋的时刻，也不是那个疯狂的时刻。那么现在只有我们鼻尖亲昵交蹭，我甚至能感觉到他摩挲下巴时的温柔，触觉感知升温再在这眼神交汇间换以一个缱绻的亲吻。</p><p>我能感觉到藤蔓又开始缠绕起来，从臂沿到肩窝，从腰侧到脚踝，它最终变得那么巨大、结实，变得完完全全是属于我们的。</p><p>而我们应该分分秒秒都在拥抱和亲吻。</p><p> </p><p>3.<br/>大部分的时间会是好的。Lucas抱着Eliott在沙发上漫无目的地想。</p><p>他最近把“至少”这个词抱得紧紧的，就像Lucille和Basile说的那样，更多的耐心，更多的放心，过分的担忧会把他和Eliott都束缚得密不透风。Elliott是病了，但也只是病了，他自我的感喟和真正的想法，不都由车站临别时的那句“我爱你”尽数说出来了吗？</p><p>所以回过神来意识到自己在巴士站旁站了五分钟这件事情，有点甜蜜，有点傻气。Eliott说的对，他一周没回家了，只是回去，看看父母，拿拿衣服，他穿自己的衣服不合身，太小了；也不知道他会不会来派对，希望他来，又不希望他勉强自己来。公共房间是他们所有的起点——哪怕Eliott老是说，我在这之前的之前就看过你好多好多遍了。那就是说明他在偷偷注视自己，复习自己也做过的事情：搜索自己的社交账户，偷看花名册，为了找到自己全名而已。所以才会在之后车站看到自己时直接打了招呼——他知道自己的名字了呀。而如果他愿意，现在自己可以尽情在他耳边低声温柔地念上很多很多遍他的，自己的，彼此的名字。</p><p>他们在壁画前脱去衣服，袒露渴望和爱意，交付对方最美的色彩，然后不加修饰地真诚地涂抹在彼此的灵魂上。他敢说从前真的不认识什么Jackson Pollock和其他疯狂的艺术家，但听到校长说要把画给刷白了的时候，火苗蹿出来几乎要把自己烧完。他捍卫着休息室的这幅壁画，捍卫着他们的爱。只因Eliott在画前跟他说，只有遇见你之后，这一切才算数。</p><p>而当初那惴惴不安的飘忽不定的情绪已经全部都被宽慰了。Lucas要以鲜花、面包和陪伴，去温馨他们今后数不胜数的日常。他看Eliott终于有了兴致吃下一餐——尽管是不那么美味的豆角胡萝卜火腿通心粉，但至少比Eliott做的那种“对比料理”要好得多。他也不会做什么菜，Manon就亲自指点他：“多加点酱会变得好吃些。还有不要忘记放盐。”他手忙脚乱倒了一勺，无措地问：“这够了吗？”</p><p>Eliott把最后一口吃完，不等Lucas问，直接说出了反馈：“真好吃。”</p><p>“真的吗？”Lucas局促了会儿，而Eliott也不擦擦嘴，直接在他唇上印号：“厨艺大师。”</p><p>Lucas露出一个开心的笑：“那就好了。”他喜欢看Eliott食欲振振，把自己做的菜全部吃光。然后在那个空档心跳漏了一拍：或许他还应该再向Daphne要一些食谱，他仅有的料理知识还是烧点水把食物煮熟就行了；如果他喜欢，那么自己花点时间做饭他也愿意。</p><p>“不过说真的，你还是擦一下嘴。”Lucas给他递一张餐巾纸，却被他抓住手，又印下来一个吻：“厨艺大师也可以负责一下擦嘴。”其实也没有什么油水，顶多是嘴角的一点酱。Lucas被他这一句话下来哄得心花怒放，揽上Eliott的腰同他认认真真亲吻起来。</p><p>一吻就要吻很久很久，他们亲吻总爱严丝合缝，辗转厮磨，从像鸟啄一样的轻吻，到互相吮吸，牙齿轻咬对方的唇。Eliott偏爱咬他的下唇，那他就要欺负Eliott的上齿列。空气中传来阵阵难耐的吮吸声。Eliott还总习惯用手护着自己的脖颈，令每次的仰抻都有了支撑，更加方便让他享用自己迷离的眼神，索求张合的唇，以及嘴边最性感的黑痣。这是一个好习惯。而他的手不安分地在Eliott腰侧逡巡，最终揪着衣服的一个小角为深吻助力。</p><p>这件衣服还是自己的呢。Lucas被吻得飘乎乎的。</p><p>“无意打扰你们但是，吃完了赶快把盘子收下好吗？”Manon边说着，边把他们的餐盘给收走了，“算了，你们继续。”</p><p>而那些偏颇微小的时间里，Eliott很安静，很沉默。乱糟糟的毛发看起来像个布偶，而神情又像什么大卫的雕塑一样，深邃寡欲。他会偎进Lucas的怀里，同样一句话什么都不说——也不一定，Eliott会突然抛投一些问题，仿佛断了绳的风筝浮游够了，竟会落地。Eliott在他看书的间隙问：“你相信世界末日吗？”那时候的他脑海里闪过无数的画面，零星的想法。Eliott就像个好奇的孩子，而Lucas想对他每点问题都努力作出回应。</p><p>世界末日是什么？大灾难，地表扭曲颤抖，海浪耸荡，所有东西都在破破碎碎，像电影《2012》那样壮观可怖。</p><p>他看这部片子的时候还很小，也真的在那年害怕末日的到来。但是表现出害怕会令伙伴们耻笑。小男孩们都爱逞能，扬言要在世界末日那天做大英雄，秘密地一起搬了很多东西做急救包。什么压缩饼干，军刀，Lucas还都是第一次见到这些东西；而他出了一个指南针，伙伴们又笑了：“Lallemant为了不让我们都变成盲头苍蝇真是煞费苦心了！”</p><p>“我相信的。”Lucas缓缓摸着Eliott的头发。“我小时候还跟人组了营救小组——我贡献了一个指南针。”</p><p>Eliott稍微牵动了脸上的肌肉，令人阅读不出什么感情：“那现在呢？”</p><p>Lucas认真想了想：“现在我不用指南针了，我看北极星。”他牵住了Eliott的手，十指相扣式的，“我看北极星。”</p><p>那么小的迷路以至于辨认不请方向没有关系，那么巨大横亘在眼前的世界末日也都没有关系。他只要一抬头就看到最亮的那颗星星，而低头，能够始终紧握住Eliott的手。</p><p>“能够在废墟上看星星，挺浪漫的。”Lucas最后亲吻了Eliott的额头。</p><p>他把有些肉麻的想法藏起来了。可现在呢，Eliott的短信发来，他在计时。十二分钟了。</p><p>Lucas开门进来的时候，Mika和Manon都被他吓到了，以为他们又做出了什么过激行动：“怎么了？别哭啊。”</p><p>他马上跑到沙发上，把自己埋进被褥里。</p><p>那里还有Eliott的气味。</p><p>他裹在被子里，把同样的心情发送过去：我爱你。</p><p>Lucas知道他余生还要讲这句话说很多很多遍，还都要说给这个人听。说到嘴皮子磨烂了，耳朵也生茧了，还是要说——那么坦白炽热的，又温柔坚定的一句话，告诉他：这份爱既不是索取也不是占有，是源于他们两人间最简单又最困难的一见钟情和两情相悦，又要追溯到他们对自己对世界的和洽。</p><p>打火机点着火只需要一瞬间，但是看星野燎原，搭了多少的火柴才喂饱那些焰火。在跌落冰窖的时候，还是能把火焰燃在心间。那一界限，什么冰火，黑白，昼夜，把这些词语全部混为一体了，世界也坍塌了，他也还是爱他的。</p><p>Manon真被吓到了，拍拍他的肩膀又问一次：“怎么了Lucas？”</p><p>——挺丢人的。意识一点点被拉回。</p><p>Lucas平复下呼吸，从被子里钻出来，头发和脸都乱乱糟糟。凭空想了想自己的样子，笑出了一个鼻涕泡：“没事。”</p><p>而Lisa坐在沙发上抬起眼，翻过一页杂志：“有些人送小孩去幼稚园也会哭成这样。不过他更像那个不想上幼稚园的小孩。”</p><p> </p><p>26个小时切分来看，睡觉的时间和上学的时间占了大块，但是所有的缝隙，比如生物和数学课之间，午餐时候，还有现在，Eliott好像都见缝插针地进入自己的脑海里。</p><p>而他悄悄站在人群边沿，看湖边风景。这公园里的水荡着他过去那么多的情绪。他可以彷徨冷漠旁观周遭的一切；但现在他选择热情和耐心去面对未来的每一天。</p><p>也不知道Eliott究竟会不会来这个派对。他最后一次给自己发的消息是：我跟爸妈聊聊。</p><p>可能要聊的东西很多——或者是更多。但他愿意跟父母聊聊，这也是一个好的兆头。</p><p>现在他只需要安静地在这边，听着音乐和欢呼，喝下这瓶啤酒就好。<br/>  突然，肩膀上传来熟悉的触感和温度。</p><p>他看到Eliott的脸时，惊喜到瞳孔放大。他本来心里有40%的想法：Eliott会来的。但在这一半一半的来或者不来的选项里，匀去了这10%，他现在觉得自己的概率学的很不好。“你怎么来了？”</p><p>“我们说过要分分秒秒一起度过，不是吗？”Eliott真的把他说的这个理论牢牢握住了。</p><p>“所以呢？”那Eliott现在就该吻他，他想法裸露得极快。</p><p>“所以自从我上次离开，我已经欠你……”Eliott认真思考了一下，把头看向另一边眨眼睛，“1573分钟了。”</p><p>Lucas嘴角笑意抹不开：“那你要补偿的时间还挺多的，不是吗？”Eliott真是太会数数了。</p><p>Eliott也笑了：“很多。”他的沙漏盛装的全是他们共处的点点滴滴，分分秒秒。哪怕再怎么荒凉散漫的思绪里，现在，他收集了一份重量。手心的沙即使漏出来，也会被Lucas再牢牢捧接住的。</p><p>“那你有想好怎么补偿我吗？”Lucas又在用最熟悉的表情在索吻了。</p><p>他抓住这些甜蜜，再也不放：“嗯，想了一些。”想法都不如行动来得直接。</p><p>Lucas想起两个月前在公园里呆坐着，看这个分崩离析的自己和世界，然后在社交软件上自欺欺人地写：我在过着最好的生活。他在粉饰戴上面具的时候看自己怎样都是疏远陌生。终于世界末日慢慢到来，给过它沉重铁拳，也给过他痛苦凌迟，一样样一件件都几乎打击折磨他，不知道透支消费了多少的眼泪。但最后他裹挟着爱和勇气战无不胜了，似乎握住了最为有力的枪盾。他爱Eliott，爱他的全部，包括他病痛中令他恐惧担忧的部分，那些或晴或暗的情绪不过像天气一样，却也可能与初学早餐后做得时好时坏煎饼相当；但无论怎样，淋上了枫糖浆再加一块黄油，怎样都会好吃的，再点缀一些奶油和水果又何妨呢？他们依旧会一口一口吃掉。慢慢来，他也说过的。毕竟，甜蜜世界是从旧世界末日后慢慢构建创造的、他们彼此的、独一无二的新世界。</p><p>Lucas又把头卧在了最舒服的Eliott的肩窝上，每句话尾音都飘着上扬：“所以，你想好的补偿是什么？”</p><p>“你也可以猜猜看。”Eliott玩心大发。</p><p>“嗯……让我想想，周末！明天我们要去哪吗？”Lucas又拿他来打趣，“只是不要再去别人家的游船上了。”</p><p>“哈哈哈哈。”Eliott也大笑起来，“好，我保证——但是这还不算补偿，这只是我们的周末活动。”</p><p>“周末活动？”</p><p>“对，我们每周都要出去约会，这是常规活动。就跟太阳一定会从东边出来的一样。”</p><p>“wow，很好的一个比喻。”Eliott终于用上了比较美好的事物来譬喻，不再是什么跳楼、死亡之类的事情。</p><p>“就跟喜马拉雅山每年还在长高一样。”</p><p>“还有吗？”Lucas很期待他的形容。</p><p>“或者就跟，我们下一秒一定会亲吻一样。”Eliott嘬吻他的唇。</p><p>Lucas彻底心满意足：“哈哈哈，大诗人。”又轻咬了下唇，把腰送上去，也搂紧对方的腰，示意要他更深的吻。</p><p>可下一秒怎么足够，还要下下一秒，还要分分秒秒。他是个很贪婪的人，并且——</p><p>“我们去吃薯条吧！”Lucas在他们的吐息间说话。他只是突然想起了以前和Yann在店里说过的玩笑话：“你不许抢我薯条！”</p><p>“噢，你果然是个小气鬼！”对，他甚至很自私，可是抱着一点两点的爱，也舍得全部给Eliott。</p><p>“好。”Eliott答应得极其爽快，又在他脸颊上扣下一个吻。</p><p>Lucas 现在只想和Eliott吻得再久一点。沐浴在阳光暖意下，又在人群中毫无顾忌地吻得更久一点。</p><p>动作稍微大了点，手上拿着的啤酒有些洒出来，洒到Eliott帽子上。Lucas攀着的手松开了，有些紧张：“我去给你拿点纸巾。”</p><p>Eliott很喜欢他像只小刺猬那样的可爱，看着他绕到那边餐桌上去拿纸巾。</p><p>其实他忘了自己问的那个主要问题呀。Eliott边想着，不禁偷笑。</p><p>他回家跟父母聊得最多的是：Lucas有多么多么的好。</p><p>母亲看出来了自己所起Lucas时候的眉飞色舞：“下次，能把他带回来看看吗？”</p><p>他记得那时候自己激动点头了。</p><p>而Eliott心里还想的是：真正把他带回家。</p><p>他们应该住在一起。无论何处宇宙，哪方银河，昨天耶稣复活了或是明天就世界末日。</p><p>他们应该一直一直在一起。</p><p> </p><p>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>